Concerts and Hidden Glances
by thesetteeproblem
Summary: Modern AU: Anna is an up-and-coming cellist, and John is in her audience by coincidence. Will they find love together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellowes/ITV**

 **Thanks to my great beta regrettableturnofevents! :D**

'...and with this, I declare the case closed!', the judge called out. John could hardly believe it. He finally never had to see Vera _ever again._ They were divorced now also by law and name. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding in and pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, John felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Robert, his best friend and divorce lawyer. 'Let's get moving, shall we? This trial has made me hungry.' John nodded and they left the building, going towards Robert's car.

They drove the first few minutes in companionable silence, until they almost arrived at John's flat and Robert asked: 'So, any plans for today? You're free now after all.'

'Just the usual. Watching the game, you know. Read a little.'

'Oh, come on Bates, you finally got rid of her for good, we should celebrate!', Robert said, pulling in on one of the parking spots.

'And how, if I may ask? You know that I don't drink.', John quipped.

'Mary has two tickets left for one of her friend's gigs, in the first row. She's a cellist. Come on, John! What do you possibly enjoy more than some good, classic music?'

'Oh, I can think of more than enough. Like books and Manchester United, for example.'

'How about 'Thank you Robert, that's very nice of you'?'

John sighed exasperatedly. He was never the right person for social gatherings, he'd much rather spend the time enjoying some good poetry. But he knew that once Robert had an idea in his head, he wouldn't let go of it easily, so he just stayed silent.

'Wonderful, I take that as a sort of agreement. Now go and get dressed, it starts in two hours. Enough time to get some food if you're fast enough.'

'Yes, sir.', replied John sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Anna was nervous, this was her first concert with an orchestra after all. What if she played one of the pieces wrong? What if it was obvious on stage how fussy she was being? What if she messed up the rest of her musical career just because of one evening?

Mary's voice broke Anna out of her thoughts: 'Calm down Anna, you can do this. The Harrogate Symphony Orchestra asked you to play for them for a reason'

'Mary, please I'll be fine.', Anna replied, having a hard time keeping her bottom lip from wobbling.

'Well, you're obviously not _fine._ ', Mary reached into her bag and produced a package of Aspirin. 'Here, take one.'

'Thank you', Anna swallowed it down with a few gulps of water from the glass standing on the cloakroom's vanity.

'Better?'

'A little', Anna answered with a slightly tired sigh.

'See? Performing will do the rest. Your eyes always have some sort of spark when you do it. I'm sure it won't be different today.', her friend said, rubbing her back. 'Ready?'

'Ready.'

'Hello Papa! Uncle John!', Mary called, waving her father and John from the other side of the concert hall.

'Mary, darling', Robert said, hugging his daughter and kissing her on the cheek. 'How are you?'

'Good, thanks.', she answered smiling, then turned to her father's friend, hugging him also. 'I heard congratulations are in order?'

'Yes there are, but you should rather compliment your father, he did all the hard work, after all.', John answered with an easy smile.

They went to their seats and continued chatting, until a bell signalled the beginning of the concert. Mary looked towards the stage, her eyes searching for Anna. Her friend's place in the orchestra was in the background, but when she eventually found her gaze, she gave her a reassuring smile, which resulted in Anna smiling back in response. John's eyes had followed Mary's gaze and he couldn't help but stare at Anna. She was far too young for him, that much was obvious, but he was happy enough to just look at the way her smile lit up her face.

The rest of the audience sat down, and shortly after also the musicians went to their respective places on stage.

The pieces they played were mostly well-known classics, but also a few pieces from different movies. As the current piece of music came into its crescendo his eyes were drawn to Mary's friend whose eyes had closed in her concentration, the music seeming to fall away as he watched her face transform in a pleasure that grew along with the music. The way how she was so engrossed in her play simply mesmerised him, even if he internally chastised himself for observing her so shamelessly instead of paying attention to the music. His staring, however, hadn't gone unnoticed: during one of the last pieces, her eyes found his and she offered him a friendly smile. And even if John managed to smile back, he continued to curse himself, and even louder than before. _You are divorced for less than three hours and already throw yourself at the first woman who only so much as smiles at you!,_ he thought. _She's just being friendly, in any other situation you'd get nothing but an odd look._

The audience, including John, Robert and Mary cheered when the concert was eventually over. John originally didn't plan on lingering, that is until Mary mentioned that her friend, her name seemed to be Anna, wanted to come down for while. He couldn't say anything against that, as much as he wanted to avoid awkward conversations. But after a few minutes, Anna came from behind the stage. John didn't really pay attention to the conversation his best friend and Mary had with her, but couldn't help but stare at her slight blonde curls instead. They looked like some sort of golden veil cascading down her back. John tried to avert his eyes from her a few times, and it did work, even if only for a minute. How he managed to not make it obvious that he wasn't listening, he didn't know.

But, after what seemed like an eternity, they finally said their goodbyes and went their ways, only he and Robert staying together because his friend had driven him. The drive went by almost silently, except for some small talk about the concert, but John had no idea how he managed to get through it, much like the conversation before.

When he finally fell asleep that night despite his insomnia, he dreamed of Anna. And little did he know, there were many dreams of her to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with a slightly longer chapter :) hope you guys enjoy!** **And I'm so sorry that I didn't answer to all the nice reviews that you wrote! That was so great, I didn't expect that so many people would read it!! :)**

**Disclaimer : It all belongs to ITV and Julian Fellowes**

The concert had been over for about half an hour, but Mr Bates still lingered. He had been going to her concerts for a year now and never missed a single one. She noticed that he went there no matter if any of the Crawleys would be there and that he – for some inexplicable reason – always managed to get a seat in one of the front rows. But this lingering of his didn't really occur until a few weeks ago. He always seemed to be waiting for something, almost anxiously, but she never found out what it was because he'd leave after a while. They never really talked either, just a little small talk once in a while. All that Anna really knew about him from Mary was that he had a very long divorce process finished around the time they first met. 

But even if she didn't know him, she couldn't help but like Mr Bates. The way he smiled when she performed was just so kind and gentle that it made her insides stir. 

Today was different from the times before. He remained unusually calm in his seat and approached her when she came down from the stage with her cello case in hand and her bag over her shoulder. 

'Hello', he said, with a slightly nervous smile. 

'Hey', she answered with a similar expression 'It's nice to see you here again. How are you?' 

'I'm good. And you?' 

'Me too.', she said with a shy smile. 

A moment of silence passed between them, until Mr Bates spoke up again: 'You know, I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner with me.', he bit his lower lip. Oh god, he thought. We aren't even friends. Acquaintces, merely. She'll think me a creep. 

'Yes. Yes, I'd really like that.', she answered with a shy but happy smile. 'Wait a second.', she said searching through her purse, and finding a piece of paper and a pen. 'I'll give you my number so we can work out when and where.' She gave him the paper with a smile. 'So...I'll hear from you?' 

'You will.', he responded, also smiling. 'See you then' 

'Yes, Goodnight.' 

'Goodnight.', John said, unable to keep a silly grin from his face. He didn't notice until he sat later in his car that she had scribbled 'Looking forward to it. - Anna xx' under her number, causing his grin to become even bigger. 

'Damnit!', Anna whispered, staring at her reflection in the mirror. None of the clothes that she tried on seemed suitable for a date, much less a first one. She contemplated quickly on whether to call Mary for help or not. One side, she might get mocked by her friend for going out with her father's best friend. But on the other, embarassing herself in front of John after waiting for him to make a move was a so much worse notion. But her desision seemed to have been made in her place: her phone rang, it was Mary. 

After picking up, Anna didn't have the time to answer, because her friend almost immediately spoke up: 'Hey darling, I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?' 

'Uh...actually no. I have plans.', Anna answered nervously. 

'Oh come on, you'll just spend the night in front of the telly anyways and go to bed early!', Mary exclaimed. Anna could only barely keep herself from groaning. She really liked her friend, but once she got an idea in her head, it was really her to get her mind off it. Now I might as well just tell her, she thought. 

'No, I won't. I have a date.', Anna stated determinededly. 

'Shut the front door! With whom? And why do I not know anything about this?' 

'John Bates, your dad's friend. It's just the first date.' 

'No way! Though...it kind of makes sense now. Why else would he be on all of your concerts for the past year?', Mary spoke with a slight lilt to her tone. 

'Mary, I actually wanted to call you because I don't know what to wear.' 

Her friend groaned exasperatedly. 'Why on earth didn't you tell me immediately? I'm coming over. See you then.' 

Anna released a small laugh. 'Alright, bye.' 

Just a few minutes later, Anna opened her apartment door. Mary didn't even leave her enough time for more than a quick 'Hello' before storming into Anna's bedroom and searching through her clothes. 'Where are you guys going, anyway?', Mary wondered. 

'We're having dinner in town.' 

'Good. Then I have just the right thing for you.', Mary pulled out an almost-forgotten, knee-length white and blue patterned dress out of Anna's closet. 

'Oh.', Anna stated surprisedly. She had bought it years ago, never thinking that she'd actually wear it. 

'Yes, 'oh'. Now go off and change, we'll see if we can find the right shoes.' 

John paced up and down the pavement in front of the restaurant. Even if he was way too early he couldn't help but wonder if Anna would even come at all. Stop that immediately., he told himself. You haven't heard anything but good things about her from Mary. She doesn't seem like she could let anyone down, either. Still, why on earth would she want to go out with you? You have a past, Bates. And you'll have to tell her. His thougths were intruded by steps coming towards him. He looked up, and there she was. She wore a knee-length dress, that made her legs seem like they were going on forever, and the blue flowery print on it complimented her eyes just perfectly. Her hair was made the same way like when they first met, cascading own her back in slight blonde curls. She was smiling somewhat giddily towards him, which caused her eyes to light up even more. 

When he finally spoke up, his voice was hoarse with nervousness. 'Hey.', he cleared his throat before continuing: 'You look very beautiful today. I – I didn't mean...I mean you look always beautiful, there's just something about you today.' She couldn't help but blush at this. 

'Thanks. And you don't look too bad yourself.', she said, biting her bottom lip. He couldn't quite agree with that. After spending hours in front of his wardrobe, wondering what to wear, he had just settled on a suit jacket and a white shirt. 'Thank you too. Would you like to go in? I think our table is waiting.' She nodded, taking the arm that he offered her. It was just a small touch, but more than enough for her palms to become sweaty and her ears to redden. For god's sake Anna, stop acting like such a teenager, she scolded herself. You've had dates before, this isn't the first time you went out with a man, and it won't be the last. 

After being seated at one of the tables, John asked: 'So...how was your day?' 

'Oh, just the usual rehearsals.', she responded shrugging it off. 

'Are you trying out anything new? For a concert, I mean?' 

'Uh, we've started to play this one piece recently – are you sure you want to listen to me rant about classic music? I really don't want to bore you.' 

'You aren't, y-you never could', John berated himself inwardly for seeming overeager, and added: 'As long as you explain the musical expressions.' 

She chuckled lightly at that, and then she started to talk. She talked about the componist of the piece and its place in his biography, but he was only half listening. He mostly paid attention to the way her eyes lit up while describing the complexity of the music and the gestures her hands made while talking about playing an instrument in general. He was only broken out of his thoughts when she asked: 'And what about you, John? You are ever so mysterious about your occupation.' accompanied with an easy smile. 

'There isn't really anything to tell. I work for a newspaper, and most of the articles I write are about books. That's all.' 

'Oh, you are also bookish then.', Anna said, as her smile got bigger. 

'Yes, I most definetely am.', John responded with an own smile of his, that made wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes, causing Anna's insides to flutter. 'What kinds of books do you like?', he added. 

'All different kinds of literature, but my favourite is poetry. I read mostly Burns, though.' 

'What a peculiar coincidence.', John said with a small laugh. 'He is my favourite, too.' They continued to chat about poetry, books and all kinds of other different things, not noticing how the time passed, until the waiter told them that the restaurant would close in a few minutes. After they paid their bills, Anna suggested they'd take a walk around the park nearby. They always found a subject to talk about, and there were no awkward silences whatsoever. That was until he remembered that there was something about him that she needed to know if this was to continue. She's too good to waste her time on you when you might as well just tell her about the whole thing, he thought. He took a deep breath and blurted out: 'Anna, can I tell you something? It's very important that you know this, before we get any...deeper.' 

'Yes, of course. Whatever is the matter?', she asked, still with that light smile on her lips. 

'You probably know that I have been married, just shortly before we met.', he said with a frustrated sigh. 

'Yes, Mary told me.', she responded with an inquisitive look on her face. 'John, if you're not comfortable talking about this, it can wait. You don't have to do it now.' 

'No, I have to. Did you know, that Robert had a car accident about ten years ago?' 

'Yes, Mary told me once. What does this have to do with you?' 

'Well, I was driving that car. And in the accident my knee got almost shattered. It's all fine now, but I had to walk on crutches for months. During that time, Vera – my ex-wife – wasn't very supportive. She'd kick my crutches while I was walking on them or make fun of me, be it public or at home. And because it would get too much for me, started drinking. We argued more often than not, and sometimes either of us would lash out – I wasn't violent, we were just mostly shouting at eachother and broke a few plates. But it is the reason I don't drink anymore.' When she stayed silent, he added: 'You can walk away if - ' 

'I won't.', she stated. He looked into her eyes, utterly surprised. Of anything that he expected, it wasn't this. 'I won't, because I really like spending time with you. Those things that happened to you are now in the past, and if that cruel treatment did nothing but turn you into the kind and patient man you are today, you are even stronger in my eyes.' 

He couldn't but blush and chuckle nervously at this. 'I guess there will be a second time then.', he asked, not able to hide the almost hopeful tone in his voice. 

'Oh yes, there will be.', she said with a smile. 'Goodnight.' 

'Goodnight.', he almost whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry that I didn't update for so long, but real life happend :/ anyway, I hope you can still enjoy the story :)**

John breathed a sigh of relief as he walked out of the newspaper building, it had been a long day and he was looking forward to his and Anna's next date later this week. He had only just closed his car door, when he heard his phone ring. Taking it out of his pocket he saw Mary's name lighting up the screen. John was a bit surprised, but picked up anyways.

'Hello Mary. Did something happen?'

'No. I just wanted to talk to you about Anna.'

John was a bit hesitant before replying. Did his best friend's daughter have objections against him and Anna dating? 'Um. Alright.'

'You know, the orchestra's director has given her her first solo. It will be in four weeks.'

'Oh, that's very nice!', he said, slightly relieved. 'But I don't know what that has to do with me.'

He could hear Mary groan audibly in exasperation. 'John, I have never her seen as happy as she is since you are dating. So please, don't mess this up, alright? Oh and maybe try to do something romantic?'

'Oh, sure', John replied, getting the cue. 'Now that you said it, I actually have an idea for today evening.'

Now it was Mary's turn to hesitate.'Alright. Just promise me not to break her heart or try anything weird, okay? Because you can count on the fact that I _will_ find you.'

'Sure', John responded chuckling, even if he knew that there was a hint of truth behind Mary's words. 'Bye.' Mary's only answer was to hang up on him.

John arrived at Anna's apartment building while some teenagers were storming out of the front door, so he got in without having to speak through intercom. He wanted this to be a surprise. But shortly before he arrived at her apartment door, doubts began seeping through his mind. Wasn't he crossing a boundary, randomly showing up at her home? Wasn't it too much to come to her house with flowers and in a suit after just five months of seeing each other? But brooding wouldn't do anything to help that, he knew it. So he knocked on the door and waited anxiously.

Anna only just sat her tea cup down on the low table in her living room, when she heard a knock on her door. An irritated sigh left her lips. Could she not just have some time for herself after a long and exciting day? But eventually, she relented, went to the door and unlocked it. Anna was quite surprised when she saw John standing on the threshold, in a _very_ dashing suit and a beautiful bouquet in his hands no less. Suddenly she became self-conscious of wearing an old hoodie and sweatpants. For about a minute they just stared at eachother smiling, until John cleared his throat and said 'Hello. Um...Mary told me that you will have your first solo in a few weeks so I thought I'd congratulate you.'

Anna couldn't help but blush at his thoughtfulness. 'Hello. Uh. Thank you. Do you want to come in? I just put the kettle on.', she said with a slightly nervous smile.

'Only if it's no trouble.'

'It's not, I'd like to have you here actually.', she blushed at her own admission. 'So...will you do me the honor or not?'

'Of course.', John responded, still smiling.

While Anna led him down the hall to the sitting room, she explained: 'Sorry for the mess, I just wanted to clean up a bit later. Make yourself comfortable, but I'll pop over and prepare your

tea.'

'Sure, thanks.', John said, settling down on her settee. This was the first time he had been at Anna's place, so he looked around curiously. From what he had seen, her flat was very cozily furnished and tidy. He assumed that what she had described as a mess to him were the couple of books on the coffee table and some laundry on a chair. Just then, she came back in and put his mug on the small table, right next to hers, and sat down.

'So, how was your day?', she asked.

'A bit stressful, we had to write some articles last minute. But that doesn't matter, tell me about your promotion!'

She smiled shyly, then said: 'It's hardly a promotion, I'll just play a solo and that's it.'

He looked at her suspiciously, knitting his brows together. 'So you're not excited about that opportunity? Not a tiny bit?'

'Alright, you caught me.', she released a laugh, 'I just didn't really think about that possibility until now, I guess. All I ever wanted was to play music.' _And to be with you since we met_ , she added in her thoughts.

'I think you're doing wonderfully. And that the solo will be perfect.', he answered, smiling that particular way it made his eyes crinkle and always made her knees turn to jelly. 'Is there a certain piece you have to play, or can you choose?'

'I am allowed to choose, but I don't know what I want yet. There is still time, thankfully.', she said, sipping her tea. She seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds, until she put her mug back on the table, turned fully towards him and took his hand into her much smaller ones. John couldn't help but wonder about the sudden change in Anna. Was something the matter? Before he could ponder on this question for too long, however, she spoke up: 'John, I … have been thinking a lot lately. About us, I mean. And I came the to the conclusion that I love you.' He opened his mouth to reply something, but she continued before he had to the chance to. 'I love that eye-crinkling smile that you barely show, which just makes it all the more special. Speaking of eyes, I just love drowning in yours. I love talking to you about books and I like that you want my opinion on the articles that you write, even if I don't know a thing about journalism. I just simply feel like I have known you my whole life.'

John didn't know what to answer to this, so he couldn't help but stare at Anna, trying to comprehend what she told him. His silence started to worry her, had she said too much? Was it too early?

'John? Please say something. You don't have to say it back, I just wanted to let you know.' She bit her lip to silence herself, but before the silence could get too awkward, John broke it: 'I love you too, Anna. And I mean it, I don't say that to make this less awkward. I was just so surprised by you saying all these things, because I wouldn't have thought I'd ever feel this way for anyone or that anyone would feel like that for me.'

At his reply, she just couldn't help the grin that lit up her whole face. 'Do you really mean that?', she asked, a giddy giggle bubbling up.

'I do.', he almost whispered, his smile crinkling his eyes once again. In the very next second, it seemed like their lips were inevitably drawn to one another. When they finally met, it was gentle at first, but soon her hands started playing with his hair, while he pulled her closer by the waist. They have kissed before, but it was never with so much fervour and passion. When the need for air became too much, they pulled away, however, it left them both panting with need.

When her pulse had finally calmed down, Anna suggested: 'Would you mind terribly, if we continued this in my room.'

John couldn't help but give her a surprised look. 'Do you mean...?'

'Yes, Mr Bates.', she answered, drawing out his name in a teasing way. Anna stood up and walked towards the door, turning around when he didn't follow her. 'What, are you coming now or not?'

'Uh...yes.', he murmured, still unable to figure out how he had gotten so lucky.


End file.
